


Vampire Caregiver

by OdalysMagic



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blood, Caregiver, F/M, Mystery, Romance, Suspense, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdalysMagic/pseuds/OdalysMagic
Summary: 𝐋𝐢𝐧𝐝𝐬𝐚𝐲 𝐒𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐳, a woman in a wheelchair & is on a ventilator.. meeting 𝐉𝐮𝐚𝐧, a vampire who at first wanted to drink her blood.---(Completed) 2019
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1





	Vampire Caregiver

Vampire Caregiver

By Odalys Munoz 

There was a girl named Lindsay Sanchez. She was 26 years old and in a wheelchair and on a ventilator. She lived with her parents and 11-year-old brother. 

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon when Lindsay met a tall, handsome man named Juan Santiago at the Lowell County Mall while she and her family were shopping. 

"Hi," Juan said.

Lindsay wanted to say hi back, but there were too many people, and she felt too shy. Wishing that she dared to say something, Lindsay followed her family out of the store. She felt nothing but regret for the rest of the day.

Juan was at the mall with his adopted siblings when he ran into a nice woman. When he said hello, however, he could tell that she was timid. Juan was beginning to feel thirsty and with his throat being dry, he was afraid his voice might not sound the greatest, so he was relieved when the handicapped woman didn't hold a conversation. 

Juan and his family were vampires that usually protected humans, but with her, he had the urge to go after her to drink from her. Realizing what their brother was feeling they grabbed Juan and immediately left the mall to find a meal for both him and them.

Lindsay was in her room and on the computer searching for the handsome man from the mall, even after two weeks the guy was still on her mind. She knew that a guy like him wouldn't be interested in her, but something about him that just wouldn't let her forget him. 

Lindsay suddenly heard screaming and gunshots from her bedroom. She immediately called 911 from her computer and when it didn't go through, she texted her friend Mike that she was in danger and to call 911.

Suddenly, she saw her bedroom door bang open and two men with guns come in. Before they saw what she was doing, Lindsay managed to close the text conversation window and pretended to be asleep so that they wouldn't hurt her. When the intruders entered the room and saw the woman on a ventilator, they felt horrible and hoped that they didn't have to harm her. 

"Hey!" The first intruder said. When she didn't answer, they began poking her to see if there would be any response. 

After a few minutes and she still didn't respond, they left the room. The two men took her computer just in case she came back around and wanted to call the police for help.

When Lindsay heard them leave her bedroom, she felt relieved. She didn't open her eyes until she heard them leave the house. As soon as she opened them, she saw her mother coming in, covered with blood and barely conscious. Lindsay's mother managed to hand her the phone before collapsing.

"Mami, please stay with me, I don't want to lose you!" Lindsay yelled while quickly dialing 911.   
"911, what's your emergency?" The dispatcher asked.   
"Yes, my name is Lindsay Sanchez, there was a break-in, and we need help now. My mother is unconscious on the floor. I am on a ventilator and can't be alone. Please hurry."   
"Ok. I'm sending emergency services to you now ma'am, please remain on the line until they arrive." The dispatcher said calmly.

Juan was in the woods and drinking blood from a grizzly bear when he heard his phone ringing in the car. Knowing that the only people who had his number was the hospital where he volunteered, he quickly wiped his mouth and rushed to answer. 

"Hello?" Juan said when he answered the phone after seeing that it was the hospital.  
"Hello Mr. Sanchez, this is Matt, the director of St. Adams Hospital. I'm sorry to call you on your day off, but we are short-handed and need you to fill in."   
"Of course, it's no problem at all. I'll be there as soon as I can." Juan said before hanging up. He then drove home to change before going to work.

Ambulance and police arrived at the Sanchez house minutes after Lindsay placed the 911 call. 

"I don’t know if it’s the police and ambulance but I hear knocking and can’t open the door to answer," Lindsay told the dispatcher when she heard the knock on the door.   
"Yes ma’am, I will tell them that you cannot answer the door." The dispatcher said. Minutes later both the ambulance and police rushed in to begin taking care of Lindsay’s mother. After getting Lindsay’s mother stabilized and Lindsay prepared for transport, they were both transported to St. Adams hospital.

When Lindsay arrived at the hospital, she began asking for her mother as the paramedics were wheeling her into the ER. Even though her fear was strong, Lindsay recognized the man the instant they brought her in the ER. The doctor looked just like the guy she met at the mall two weeks earlier, the memory of that day brought back everything that happened today, and she began crying once again. After being directed to a room, the paramedics started transferring her to the hospital bed while filling the hospital nurses in on her disability and special needs..

Juan arrived at the hospital for his shift minutes before an emergency was called in. While rushing to the staff locker room to scrub up and get into uniform, he was mentally preparing himself for whatever came. When Juan entered the ER, he was surprised to see the woman from the mall two weeks earlier. Juan hated to see her sad, so before going to his first patient, he tried to use his calming abilities on her. Seeing that it didn't work, he decided to attend to his patients before checking on her.

Lindsay couldn't stop worrying about her family, she was lost in her thoughts, so she didn't notice or feel when a nurse inserted an IV and began assessing her.

"Can you tell me anything about my family?" Lindsay asked the nurse before she could leave the room.   
"Let me check for you, I have to attend to other patients so please give me a few moments," the nurse said before walking out. 

Lindsay decided to rest her eyes until someone came to tell her what was happening. She didn't have a good feeling about it at all.

Juan was on the way to his first patient with his mind still on the girl that he just saw getting wheeled in. Knowing that he had to concentrate, Juan took a few seconds to shake off the feeling that his life was about to change. When he reached the room, he took the time to study the patient's file before entering. 

"Hello, Mrs. Sanchez, I'm Doctor Santiago, how are you doing today?" Juan said when he came after knocking.   
"Is my daughter OK?" Lindsay's mother asked when he began checking her wounds.   
"I can check for you, what is your daughter's name?" Juan asked.   
"Her name is Lindsay Sanchez, please check on her now."   
"I need to tend to you first ma'am. I’ll check on her as soon as I'm done," Juan said as he proceeded to give her needed medical attention. Seeing that her agitation was increasing, Juan went to check on her daughter knowing that it was the only way for her to relax enough in order for him to take care of her.

Lindsay was dozing off when she heard footsteps coming. She opened her eyes, she saw the doctor that looked so familiar coming in. 

"Hello, Ms. Sanchez, I'm Doctor Santiago, your mom asked me to come to check on you," the doctor said.   
"Is my mom alright?" Lindsay asked, leaving introductions until later.   
"She is stable, she has some gunshot wounds, but as of now she is doing well." The doctor said.   
"Thank you, I'm sorry if I was rude; I just needed to know," Lindsay said.   
"I understand, I'm going to go finish my rounds. I will be your doctor for the day, so I will be back to check on you later." Doctor Santiago said. 

When Lindsay was alone again, she thanked God that at least her mom was alright.

Juan was surprised that this girl seemed to keep following him since he was now her doctor. Juan was on his way back to Lindsay's mother's room. When code blue was issued for her room, he immediately began running to make resuscitation efforts. He got there just as the nurses were starting to prepare the defibrillator paddles. Mrs. Sanchez was flatlining and if they didn't resuscitate her soon, it would be too late. Just before they were going to pronounce her dead, the heart monitor started beeping again. 

"Yes, Mrs. Sanchez?" Juan asked when Lindsay's mother weakly motioned him over. "Please take care of my daughter." Mrs. Sanchez mouthed before flatlining again. Knowing that they only had seconds, Juan began imbuing her while preparing to insert a tracheotomy (ETT Tube) tube into her windpipe.

Inserting the ETT tube brought Lindsay's mother back, but she was now in a coma. Knowing that he had to tell Lindsay what was happening, he decided to be as professional as possible while still being kind and gentle. Before going to her room, Juan decided to check on the rest of Lindsay's family so that hopefully he could tell her some good news. Knowing that the father and brother were not in the hospital, Juan went to the nurse's station to inquire about them.

Lindsay was bored without her computer, so she decided to think about the handsome doctor. As soon as she saw the object of her thoughts walking in, looking somber, however, her anxiety immediately returned. 

"What's wrong?" Lindsay asked while bracing herself for the worst.   
"I talked to the officer connected to your case, I'm sorry, but your father, and youngest brother didn't make it." Doctor Santiago said after sitting in the chair by her bedside and taking her hand.  
"No, please tell me it's not true." Lindsay struggled to say while trying to get her breathing under control.   
"Your mother also flatlined so we had to (intubate her) insert a trach tube down her windpipe. She is now in a coma," Doctor Santiago added as gently as possible.   
"All of a sudden, I'm feeling exhausted, but I can't sleep yet until I know that my mom will make it," Lindsay said, struggling to keep her eyes open.   
"Shhh just relax and rest, I promise to personally come to tell you if anything changes in your mom's condition," Juan said soothingly. Lindsay still attempted to stay awake until her eyelids became too heavy and she finally gave in to the darkness.

Juan felt weak after using his powers to put Lindsay to sleep. He requested to leave early so he can feed without risking patients. After getting the approval to go from his director of nursing, Juan went to the locker room to collect his belongings. Before leaving, he stopped by Lindsay's mother's nurse to tell them to call him if anything changes. After getting in the car, he called his family to tell them that he was on his way home and that they needed to talk.

It took Juan about an hour for him to return home, and when he entered the house, bags of blood were ready for him to drink. Once he drank three of the bags, Juan went to change his clothes and to call a family meeting. By the time he was in comfortable clothes, his siblings and parents arrived. 

"Thank you all for coming. I called this family meeting because I was thinking of bringing a patient that has nowhere to go," Juan said once everyone sat down.   
"Does she know what you are?" Juan's father asked.   
"No, but I believe that she would accept us. Lindsay has a kind and caring soul." Juan said.   
"What if her scent tempts us?" His brother Adam asked.   
"We always have bags of blood in the house, we should be fine," Juan said.   
"Alright, we trust your judgment. We will just have to be extra careful.” His mother Linda said. Right as everyone left Juan's phone rang. He anxiously answered. 

Lindsay was transferred to the step-down unit of St. Adams hospital. The nurse on shift was settling her in when Lindsay saw doctor Santiago coming in. Seeing his face made her worry immediately, but all of a sudden Lindsay felt a peace come over her.   
"Can we have a minute, please?" Doctor Santiago asked.   
"First of all Lindsay please know that I am here, and you're not alone." Doctor Santiago said after closing the door and sitting next to her when the nurse left.   
"What is it?" Lindsay asked, fear causing her impatience.   
"Your mother just passed away, I'm so sorry." Doctor Santiago said gently. 

Juan stayed with her until her wailing quieted, and she eventually fell asleep.

Juan left the hospital to apply for guardianship and power of attorney for Lindsay after being sure that she was asleep. After the paperwork was completed with his lawyer, he called his family to tell them that the process for guardianship has begun. Once everything was done, Juan went home to find out how to get all of the medical equipment that they will need. When he found a local DME company, he immediately called Lindsay's current primary care provider to ask for the necessary prescriptions.

When Juan returned to Lindsay's hospital room, she was still asleep, so he sat in the chair next to her bed until she awoke. Convincing Lindsay to live with him after she knew everything about him and his family wouldn't be easy, but he was prepared to be firm. Hoping that it would help to ease her, he asked his whole family to come to the hospital to meet her one at a time. Once he made his request to his family telepathically, he let himself fall into a light sleep.

Lindsay slowly began waking up the next morning, and the first thing she felt was a cold hand on hers. The coldness made her instantly awake, which brought back the sharp sorrow of loss. Opening her eyes, she saw a room full of people, some of which Lindsay didn't recognize. Sensing her apprehension, Juan immediately began to soothe her. 

"It's okay, Lindsay this is my family: my father Justin, my mom Linda, my brothers Adam and David, and my sister Candace," Juan said, introducing everyone.   
"It's nice to meet all of you, and I'm sorry for being rude but why are you guys here?” Lindsay asked, confused.   
"I know that this is bad timing, but they wanted to meet you, and we also have something to tell you." Juan explained before beginning.

After Juan and his family told Lindsay everything about them, she was in shock but not scared. Lindsay knew that she should logically be frightened but figured that the person who has been so kind and gentle wouldn't hurt her. 

"I would like you to move in with me. I promised your mom that I would take care of you. We wouldn’t do anything to harm you." Juan said once everyone left.   
"I'm not afraid of any of you, but I don't want to leave the house. That is the only connection to my family I have left." Lindsay said.   
"I understand, but that's not possible. I already signed guardianship paperwork, so when you're released, you'll be coming home with me." Juan said impeccably.

Lindsay was released a week later, once the paperwork was finalized and all necessary medical equipment arrived at Juan's house. Juan brought her to the house and got her sitting up in bed with her new computer, he then went to the car to get the rest of the stuff out. 

"We need to talk about the first break-in." Juan told Lindsay after knocking and entering her room.   
"I don't want to talk about it." She said without looking up from her computer.   
"You have to so we can tell the police what they look like since you saw them. I'll be right here." Juan said while gently taking the computer so that Lindsay could focus. 

Lindsay decided to get it over with so she took a deep breath before beginning.

After Lindsay told everything that she knew, Juan left the room to call the police. Lindsay was back on the computer when she began to feel a mucus plug, knowing that this was the last trach that her mom put in she decided not to let anyone change it. Knowing that Juan would be back any minute, Lindsay put her focus back on the computer and pretended that everything was okay. Juan came back in to tell her that the police were on their way to take her statement; he also promised that he will stay with her the entire time.

When Lindsay was done giving her statement, the officers left after promising that they will catch the people involved. Juan was watching Lindsay closely throughout her retelling, so he noticed that she wasn't breathing comfortably.   
"Why are you breathing like that?" Juan asked after walking the officers out.   
"Nothing, I'm just tired," Lindsay said. 

Juan trusted that Lindsay knew what she needed, so after accepting her answer, he went to the kitchen to cook dinner for her.

Lindsay was on the computer, hoping that she convinced him that she was just tired when Juan came in with dinner an hour later. As soon as he entered the room, Juan saw that Lindsay's lips were blue and knew immediately that something was wrong. After pushing her to tell him what was really going on, Lindsay finally explained to him that her trach needed to be changed. Juan vaguely knew what to do since he wasn't allowed to bring her home until they taught him how to take care of her. 

"I need to change your trach." Juan said as he began preparing everything.   
"No, this is the last trach my mom put in before everything happened." Lindsay said, crying. 

Juan continued getting everything ready while trying to calm her if he couldn't change her mind; he knew that he would have to put Lindsay to sleep using his calming power.

Once Juan had the trach ready, he attempted to convince Lindsay to let him change it. When Lindsay still kept refusing, he knew that he had to put her to sleep even though he hated to betray her.

"I don't want to go to sleep, I know it's you doing it." Lindsay said, annoyed.   
"Just go to sleep, I hate doing this to you, but it has to be done." Juan said with regret. 

When Lindsay finally stopped fighting it and fell asleep, he laid her flat to begin changing the trach.

Eddie and Freddie were at home planning to rob another house when Eddie saw his face on the news. Turning the volume of the television up, they saw the picture of the girl that they stole from the other day. 

"Isn't that the girl who's house we broke into?" Freddie asked.   
"Yes, let me listen." Eddie said with impatience.  
"The victims were 47-year-old Sabastian, 11-year-old Joshua, and 40-year-old Fiona. 

They left behind a quadriplegic daughter, Lindsay Sanchez, who thankfully is being cared for by Dr. Santiago." Eddie heard the newswoman say. 

"We have to find her, she saw what we looked like." Eddie said with alarm. Without saying a word, Freddie turned off the tv, and they both started planning.

Juan finished the procedure of changing her trach and was beginning to set her up with the computer again when she started to wake up. Lindsay recalled what happened as soon as she began to wake up and she wasn't happy. 

"Please leave me alone." She told Juan politely. 

He knew that she was upset, so he left the room without a word to give Lindsay time alone.

Lindsay was logged into Facebook and was about to message her cousin when she noticed that she had a friend request. 

After accepting the invitation, Lindsay sent a message saying: "hi, who is this?" Not expecting an answer, she went to watch some videos. 

After listening to some music, Lindsay went to the one picture she had of her and her mom and began crying again. Juan came in to check on Lindsay, and when he saw her crying, he simply held her until she stopped.

Seeing that Lindsay accepted his friend request, Freddie immediately responded to her message saying: "Hi, my name is Fredrick Rodriguez. I saw your name on the news, and I wanted to offer my condolences." 

After sending the message, Freddie went to prepare for bed while calling his FBI contact to hack into Lindsay's Facebook. After taking a shower and brushing his teeth, Freddie received a text with all of Lindsay's information. Getting into bed, he began making plans to silence her once and for all.

The next day Freddie woke up with plans forming in his mind of how to take care of Lindsay. After taking a shower and brushing his teeth, he went on the computer to get directions to the address of where she was staying. Once Freddie had the instructions to the address that was texted to him, he hacked the house's security system to disarm it. After making sure that they both had weapons, both Freddie and Eddie were on the way to put their plan in motion.

Juan was in the living room with his family when his sister Candace said that two men were coming. 

"Who are they?" They all asked at once while heading to the door.   
"I can't tell, all I know is that they came to kill Lindsay," Candace said. 

When the Santiago family heard Lindsay scream, they rushed upstairs. Even though Juan's mother Linda remained outside to catch them if they tried to run somehow, they managed to escape.

Once Freddie and Eddie got a safe distance away from the Santiago house, they slowed enough to make sure that they drove without drawing attention. 

"That family is too fast to be normal." Freddie thought to himself while driving. 

Half an hour later, they arrived home. Once inside, he sat down to plan another strategy while Eddie cooked dinner. 30 minutes later Freddie organized a plan, and both Eddie and himself discussed it during dinner.

"It's time for bed Lindsay, you need rest." Juan said once everyone left.   
"I don't think I can sleep right now, I was almost killed.”  
Lindsay said in shock and with tears coming down.   
"I'm going downstairs to get you something to drink, please have your computer off by the time I return." Juan said before going down to the kitchen. 

After Juan poured a glass of milk and warmed it in the microwave, he slipped a sedative in the milk and made sure it was unnoticeable before taking it to Lindsay. He truly hated deceiving her but believed that it was the only way to get her to sleep.

After two weeks of communicating with Lindsay and finding out that she was desperate for love, Freddie decided to change the original plan and instead use a relationship to lure her. Even though he was losing patience because of how slow things were going, he knew that he needed to not rush her and make her suspicious. A month passed before Lindsay finally asked Freddie to be her boyfriend, and he immediately agreed. Knowing that his hard work was finally paying off, Freddie could see the hope of not going to prison coming true.

Lindsay talked to Frederick for a month between the phone and Facebook before making plans to meet him. 

"Can you take me to the mall tomorrow?" Lindsay asked while Juan was getting her ready for bed.   
"We don't have a van for your wheelchair," Juan said.   
"Please, I promised someone that I would meet them there." Lindsay said pleadingly. "Goodnight, I'll see what I can do." Juan said before leaving the room after getting her comfortable on her side.

Once Juan got Lindsay to sleep, he went downstairs and telepathically called his family to come.   
"Lindsay wants to go to the mall tomorrow." Juan told his family once everyone arrived.   
"I don't think that it's a good idea, someone is after her and it would put everyone in danger." His father Justin said.   
"I know Justin, but this is the first time she asked to go anywhere since I've had custody of her." Juan said.   
"I understand that you don't want to say no to her, but you will have to protect Lindsay and innocent lives." His mother Linda said.   
"Yes, ma'am, I understand." Juan agreed reluctantly.

"Good morning, Lindsay, how was your night?" Juan said as he was getting her dressed and ready for the day.   
"Good morning, what time are we leaving for the mall?" Lindsay asked, even though she knew it was rude to talk before brushing her teeth.   
"I decided that we can not go, it would put you and others in danger." Juan said with regret for disappointing her.   
"Please, I already told the person that we would meet today." Lindsay pleaded.   
"The answer is no, I want you to be happy, but I also need to keep you alive. I'm sorry." Juan said firmly.   
"What would you like for breakfast?" Juan asked once he had Lindsay sitting up in bed and teeth brushed.

"Hey Fredrick, I'm sorry, but I won't be able to meet you today." Lindsay texted once Juan made her comfortable with the computer.   
"I don't want anything to eat thank you." She told Juan after sending the text.   
"I know you're upset with me, but you need to eat something." Juan said firmly.   
"Make whatever you want because I don't feel like talking to you." Lindsay growled.   
"I'm giving you a pass because I know that you're disappointed, but please don't talk to me like that." Juan said calmly before going downstairs to cook Lindsay's breakfast.

Frederick was still sleeping when he heard his phone alert with a notification. Checking the phone with bleary eyes, he saw a text from the Sanchez girl saying that she would not be able to meet him.   
"Fuck" he muttered to himself before replying back.   
Fredrick: "that's fine, I understand, maybe we can meet another day. Love you, and have a good day." 

After sending the text, he got up to take a shower and get ready for the day.

Lindsay just finished breakfast when her phone chimed with a text asking for another day to meet.   
Lindsay: "here is my address, why don't you come by tomorrow?" she texted with regret. Juan came in just as the phone chimed with another text. Hiding the screen so that Juan didn't see it, Lindsay didn't see the message agreeing to meet her.

Juan suspected that Lindsay was up to something when she ignored a text, but before doing anything, he needed his family's guidance. 

"I think Lindsay is doing something that she shouldn't be doing because she is acting sneaky." Juan said once everyone arrived.   
"If you are suspicious you should ask to see her phone." Justin said.   
"Lindsay isn't a minor though, she deserves privacy." Juan said with indecision.   
"She may be over 18, but until you can trust her, she doesn't need privacy." Linda said with conviction. 

With determination and agreement, Juan went upstairs to find out if he could trust Lindsay.

"Can I please see your phone and computer?" Juan asked after entering Lindsay's room. "Why?" Lindsay asked. 

Juan felt the hope of being able to trust Lindsay beginning to fade because of the way she was acting. Without giving her a chance to close any windows on her phone or computer, Juan quickly took both of them and went downstairs to look through both the phone and computer. 

Before Eddie and Freddie left the house, they researched what they noticed about the Santiagos. Once their research revealed vampire traits, both Eddie and Freddie realized that the Santiago family had a lot of the same attributes. After concluding that the family were vampires, they took precautions to make sure that they would be too weak to save Lindsay Sanchez. Once daylight came, both Freddie and Eddie left to kidnap and murder the girl.

It was noon, and Lindsay was still asleep when she felt someone slap a hand over her mouth. 

“I'm going to remove my hand, don't scream because if you do, you will cause the death of whoever comes to help you." The intruder warned. 

Once Lindsay nodded to show that she understood, he slowly removed his hand from her mouth. "What do you want?" Lindsay asked, trying to buy herself time. 

Freddie saw all of her equipment and knew that they couldn't kidnap her, so he decided just to kill her right there. Hoping that his suspicions about the Santiagos were correct, he also hoped that their hearing was not keen in daylight. Freddie thought about just shooting Lindsay but didn't know if the machine would prolong her life or not, so he decided to suffocate her. After figuring out how to turn off and silence the ventilator, Freddie took the tubing connected to her trach off and covered her nose and mouth, ignoring the pleading look in her eyes. 

Lindsay recognized the intruder's voice immediately from the one time that they spoke on the phone and knew that it was Frederick Rodríguez. 

"God I'm sorry for being deceitful to Juan, I should have listened to him. Please help me survive this." Lindsay preyed. 

As soon as she finished her prayer, Lindsay immediately felt peace and comfort wash over her and knew that everything would be alright. 

Juan was in the kitchen drinking bags of blood when he suddenly heard Lindsay's ventilator being turned off. Knowing that something was wrong, he immediately put the bag that he was drinking from down and teleported to her bedroom. As soon as Juan saw the man in the ski mask covering Lindsay's nose and mouth he knew that he had to do something. Juan was behind the man in a flash and quickly snapped his neck. Once the man was down, Juan immediately turned the vent back on and connected Lindsay back to it.

Eddie was waiting in the car for Freddie, but he was taking way too long. Knowing that Freddie wouldn't be happy if he messed up their plan, Eddie decided to call instead of going in. When he called and didn't get an answer, he knew that something was wrong and decided to get away while he still could. Once home Eddie went on the computer to hack into Santiago's interior cameras when he found Freddie dead in the room of the Sanchez girl he began planning his revenge. 

Lindsay was thankful that God answered her prayer for help and sent Juan just in time. 

"Thank you, God, for protecting me and sending Juan when you did." Lindsay prayed after taking a huge gulp of air as soon as she was connected back on the ventilator.   
"Are you okay?" Juan asked with concern.   
“Yes, I wanted to say I'm sorry and that you were right. After taking my computer and phone yesterday I'm sure you saw texts and facebook messages from Frederick, that guy who just tried to kill me was him." Lindsay said with remorse and regret.

Two days later Eddie was still trying to get revenge for his brother's death but couldn't figure out a good plan. After Googling how to kill vampires, he found that the easiest way to kill them was in sunlight. Eddie knew that doing this was risky, but was determined to get revenge for his brother, even if it killed him. After making sure that everything was prepared, Eddie went to bed early so that he would have enough energy for whatever happens tomorrow.

"Can I please have my computer and phone back?" Lindsay asked Juan when he came in to change her.   
"Not yet, you put yourself and my whole family in danger." Juan said in disappointment. "Please, Juan, I'm bored, and I've learned my lesson." Lindsay pleaded.   
"I'm sorry, but you can't have it until you earn my trust back." Juan said before walking out to get her medicine. 

It was noon when Lindsay heard a commotion outside, and since she had no way of contacting anyone she decided to pray. 

"God, I don't have a good feeling about what's happening, please protect me," Lindsay prayed. 

Lindsay suddenly saw a tall figure in the doorway and knew that the person didn't have good intentions. Even though Lindsay knew that there was no one around to hear, her instincts had her preparing a scream. Before she could, however, the menacing presence was on her and had his hand clamped on her mouth. With his other hand free, Lindsay saw him getting a needle out of his pocket. 

“Mmmmm!” Was the only sound that came out when she tried to scream again since the person had his hand tightly over her mouth.   
“Sleep well because when you wake up, we’re going to have some fun, and your vampire friend can’t save you this time.” The man said after plunging the needle and it’s contents into her.   
“Oh God, what did he do to Juan?” Was her last thought before everything went black.

Juan was in the kitchen, drinking a bag of blood when he suddenly heard a slight noise. Immediately upon him going outside, he was tackled and tied to a tree with rope. Juan knew that even though he was an elder vampire, which means that his abilities were stronger than usual, he also knew that within hours, the sunlight would kill him. After contacting his family telepathically for help, Juan began to think to come up with a plan. 

When Juan's family arrived, they immediately saw him tied to a tree and began releasing him while keeping watch. Once free, the plan that Juan was beginning to form in his mind took hold, and he directed his family to follow him to corner the intruder. Once clearing each room of the two-story house and finding not even Lindsay Juan called Eric, which is a friend in LCPD for assistance. 

"Hello?" Eric said after answering. "Eric, it's Juan. Lindsay has been taken, and I need your help." Juan said in a panic and forgoing pleasantries.   
"Okay just hang tight I'll call you back as soon as I have a location," Eric said calmly. 

Lindsay woke up in a dark room that looked like a basement and tied to a mattress. 

"Where am I?" Lindsay asked herself. Minutes later, the memory came back, and with it came the knowledge that she was in danger.   
"God, I know you are with me, please protect me and let Juan find me soon." Lindsay prayed. 

The door to the basement suddenly opened, and a man came in, holding a tray of food. 

"Good to see you're awake, now it's time to eat before the fun begins." The man said. "Who are you? And how did you get me here with my ventilator?" Lindsay asked.   
"Once I injected you with a sedative, and you were out, I took you to the ambulance I stole and had the doctor I kidnapped keep you alive." The man answered before sitting down to feed her. 

"Hello?" Juan said, answering his phone without looking at the caller id. 

"Hey man, this is Eric, I managed to track Lindsay by hacking the kidnapper's phone," Eric told his friend.   
"Did you get an address?" Juan asked urgently.   
"Yes, I did, and here it is. Wait for the backup that I'm sending you." Eric said. 

Juan hung up and waited with impatience, he decided, however, that he would use this time drinking bags of blood to keep up his energy. 

Two hours later, Juan and his family arrived at a warehouse that was located in a deserted area. 

"How do you want to do this?" His father Justin asked.   
"How far are the law enforcement officials?" His mother Linda asked.   
"About half an hour away." His brother Adam said.   
"I can't wait for them, let's surround the building in groups. Hopefully surprising them will be in our favor." Juan said while getting into position. 

Not knowing if the food was drugged or poisoned, Lindsay knew that she couldn't let him feed it to her. When her captor brought the first spoonful to her mouth, she hit his hand, and the spoon fell. 

"Bitch!" The guy snarled as he was picking up the mess.   
"I was trying to do this the easy way, but since you don't want to cooperate, I guess the hard way will have to do." The guy said with sincere regret. Without giving Lindsay a chance to scream or wonder what was happening, he injected something into her vein.   
"What did you just give me?" Lindsay asked, terrified.   
"Don't worry, it's just a sedative to knock you out until I know what to do with you." Lindsay's captor said coldly. 

Once Eddie had the Sanchez girl out cold he went downstairs to plan on how to get rid of her. He was on the living room couch and on the computer when he suddenly heard a noise. 

"Who's there?" Eddie asked in the darkness as he took out his pistol.   
"FBI, freeze! You're surrounded, put the gun down, and put your hands behind your head." An officer shouted.   
"Back off! I have this building rigged to blow, so if you shoot, the girl dies." Eddie shouted back, knowing it was a lie but knew that it would work. 

Sure enough, everyone began driving away, but Eddie knew that they would be back, he needed to get the captives and find a new location. 

"Okay, let's pack up and move out." Juan heard an officer say.   
"No! Lindsay is still there." Juan said pleadingly.   
"He has the building set to blow if we go in now most of us, including Lindsay, could die." The officer said. 

Still struggling Juan tried to get through, but with so many people around, he couldn't get past without exposing himself as a vampire. With no other option, he left with his family while praying for Lindsay's safety. 

Lindsay woke up abruptly when cold water was thrown on her, and she quickly realized that she was tied to a chair near a bathtub. 

"I'm sorry that I had to wake you up so rudely, but I need to get this show on the road." Her captor said.   
"Who are you, and why are you doing this? If you plan on killing me anyway at least tell me who you are and why." Lindsay said with resignation.   
"My name is Eddie, and I'm doing this because your friend killed my brother." Eddie said with anger.   
"Who is your brother?" Lindsay asked in the hopes to stall him until help comes.   
"My brother's name is Frederick. I'm done talking it's time for you to die." Eddie said.   
"Please don't, if the ventilator gets wet, it will electrocute me." Lindsay begged.   
"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Eddie said implacably.   
"God, I believe in you and know that you are with me, I'm putting this in your hands." Lindsay prayed to herself right before Eddie began tilting the chair back into the tub filled with water. 

Juan was pacing back and forth at his home, filled with worry when his phone rang. 

"Hello?" Juan said to whoever was on the other line.   
"Juan it's Eric I located Lindsay again by tracking the GPS on her ventilator." Eric said with relief and a little surprise.   
"Wow, I didn't think those machines have a tracking system." Juan said with disbelief.   
"Neither did I, but apparently they have it in case of emergencies. Anyway, we're putting a team together to do the rescue, I would tell you not to come, but I know that would be pointless." Eric said.   
"I’m on my way, see you soon." Juan said after getting the address from his friend. 

Just before Lindsay's head went under the water, she heard sirens coming, which gave her hope. Eddie's head immediately went up, and Lindsay saw that he was on alert. Once Eddie had the chair that she was sitting in upright again, he left the room muttering something under his breath. 

"God, please let this time be when I get out of here, I don't think I have much time left. I trust in you though and know that you have a plan for everything and that everything happens for a reason." Lindsay prayed to herself once she was alone. 

Juan and the law enforcement team arrived at the location minutes after he left the house. 

"I and the officers will surround the building, you stay out here in case they come out." Eric told Juan the plan minutes before everyone went into action. 

Juan didn't like the plan but understood that the officers were in charge and was willing to do anything as long as Lindsay was safe. After waiting for what seemed like an eternity, Juan saw Lindsay being pushed out in her wheelchair by an officer while another officer had the kidnapper in custody. 

Lindsay was in the room where she was being held in when she suddenly heard a door being knocked down. When Lindsay heard someone say 

"On the ground and hands where I can see them!" she assumed that it was an officer and was relieved to the point of dizziness. 

Minutes later she saw an officer burst into the room with his gun drawn, after clearing the room he transferred Lindsay to the wheelchair and pushed both her and the ventilator outside. Once Lindsay was finally reunited with Juan and he had her in the van she began to cry. 

Juan felt a sense of relief when he finally had Lindsay back home, after getting her settled in bed again, Juan telepathically told his family the good news. After cooking Lindsay's dinner and feeding her he returned her computer and phone as a symbol of trust. 

"Juan I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I honestly didn't mean to cause trouble for your family." Lindsay said while sobbing.   
"It’s alright Lindsay, I understand that you were just looking for someone to love, and trusted the wrong person." Juan said, accepting Lindsay's apology before getting her ready for bed.

"Thank you God for sparing my life, I truly appreciate it. Please know that I love you and thank you for giving me Juan." Lindsay prayed right before letting sleep take her under.   
Once Juan got Lindsay ready for bed he went downstairs to speak to his family. 

"I know that Lindsay apologized for everything but I'm having trouble moving past it." Juan said to his family after sitting down. "Did she seem sincere in her apology?" His father Justin asked. "Yes, but I don't know if she is just saying that to get her electronics back." Juan said with guilt and regret. "Maybe give her the phone and computer back on the condition that she only uses it in the living room when you are home." His sister Candace suggested.   
"Good idea, thank you." Juan said before going to the kitchen to drink a few bags of blood. 

Around 9:00 am the next morning Juan heard the house phone ring.   
"Hello?" Juan said when he answered the phone after rushing inside from gardening.   
"Hello, this is Detective Crawford, I'm calling to inform you that Eddie's trial is next Wednesday at 11:00 am, in case you and Miss Sanchez want to come." The person on the other end of the line said. "Thank you for telling me, I will ask Lindsay to see if she wants to go." Juan said in response before hanging up and going upstairs to get her up and ready for the day. 

"Good morning Lindsay, how are you doing this morning?" Juan asked as he was preparing Lindsay for her weekly Sunday morning shower. "Tired and missing my family today." Lindsay said while trying not to cry. "I'm sorry, I forgot that today is the one month anniversary of the break-in and their subsequent deaths." Juan said, truly feeling sorry for the person who he was now responsible for. "It's okay, I understand that they are not on your mind today. I know that I probably don't deserve it but can we go to their gravesites today?" Lindsay asked hopefully. "Of course, we can go once the sun goes down." Juan said as he disconnected Lindsay from the ventilator to carry her to the shower. 

After feeding Lindsay breakfast, Juan called his entire family to ask them to come over. "Thank you all for coming." Juan said once everyone arrived, and he had handed out bags of blood. "No problem, that's what family does." Juan's father said. "How can we help?" His mother Linda asked. "Do you know a way that we can take Lindsay to visit her family's gravesite? She misses them." Juan asked without any preamble. "What about renting a private special needs transportation to take both of you?" His sister Candace suggested. "Good idea, but what about the time?" Juan countered back. "Stay in the shadows, or find a 24/7 transportation company." His father Justin suggested reasonably. When his family left a few hours later, Juan began making calls. 

When Juan found a transportation company that would take them after sundown, he immediately booked it for the next day. "I'm changing you in about half an hour Lindsay, please start saying goodbye to whoever you're talking to because I'm taking you're phone and computer away again until I get back from work." Juan warned before leaving the living room to go get ready. "Your shift is 12 hours long, what am I supposed to do all day?" Lindsay complained. "Get to know Candace by talking to her, I'm sorry, but you're not getting anything back full time until I trust you." Juan yelled back from the master bedroom. Sighing because she knew there was no point in arguing about it, Lindsay turned off the computer after telling her friend that she'll talk to him later. 

"I just finished changing her and sitting her up in bed, I put her medication schedule on the fridge. Lindsay already had dinner, please make sure she's asleep by 10:00 pm." Juan said as he was rushing to get ready when Candace arrived at 5:00 am to watch Lindsay. "Alright, don't worry, she's in good hands." Candace said. Once Candace heard Juan's car back out of the driveway and drive away, she began making plans for Lindsay's abduction. Even though she hated to betray him, Candace knew that in the end, Juan would be better for having Lindsay out of his life.

Lindsay was in her room watching tv and bored out of her mind when Juan's sister Candace came in with a cup of water. "It's time for bed, but would you like some water first?" Candace asked. "No thank you, the faster I sleep will be the faster I can have the computer." Lindsay said, relieved to be able to get rid of boredom. Lindsay was surprised when Candace walked out of the room without getting her comfortable for bed but didn't think anything of it, if she did she would have noticed the hostility in Candace's face before walking out.

Candace was furious when Lindsay refused the water laced with a sedative that she tried giving her, and knew that she had to come up with another plan. Knowing that Juan had a few syringes and bottles of sedatives somewhere, Candace decided to use enough to heavily sedate Lindsay. Before coming to watch her, Candace went to the Lowell County jail to break Eddie out, and she knew that he was waiting down the street to pick up Lindsay. Knowing that she needed to do something soon before Lindsay started to get suspicious, Candace went to prepare a syringe with the sedative for Lindsay.

Lindsay was starting to wonder what happened with Juan's sister Candace when she suddenly came in looking strange. "What took you so long?" Lindsay asked, her instincts warning her that something wasn't right. "I'm sorry, I tried to keep this simple and painless, but now I have no choice." Candace said with sincere regret. "Juan if you can hear me I think I'm in trouble, I need your help." Lindsay sent the message to Juan telepathically. Candace hated to cause pain to Lindsay but firmly gripped her hand and injected her with the sedative. "What did you do?" Lindsay asked, worried now. "I just injected something to help you sleep, I don't want you to suffer, please don't fight it." Candace said. "God please help me, you protected me before, please help me again." Lindsay prayed before everything went black. 

Juan was in the middle of attending to a patient when he suddenly heard Lindsay's voice in his head and felt her fear. "I'm so sorry, but I have to go." Juan said before walking out of the patient's hospital room and towards his D.O.N. "There's an emergency at home and I have to go." He managed to tell Matt while his stomach was in knots with fear. "Not a problem, I'll cover the rest of your shift myself." The director of nursing said without hesitation. "Thank you, sir." Juan said before rushing to the locker room to get his belongings, before running to his car.

Lindsay regained consciousness slowly and gradually became aware of her surroundings. When she felt a blindfold over her eyes and saw nothing but darkness Lindsay knew that she was in trouble. "Help!" Lindsay tried to scream when the ventilator gave her the next breath, but her throat was so dry that only a squeak came out. The sound was unfortunately loud enough for her captor, however, because the door to the room that Lindsay was held in suddenly banged open. 

Juan decided to call his friend in the LCPD for help on his way home. "Hey man, what's wrong?" Eric asked, knowing that he wouldn't call knowing that Eric was working. "I think something's wrong, Lindsay sent a telepathic message to me asking for help." Juan told Eric in a rush to get everything out. "How long ago was that?" Eric asked. "About half an hour ago, a soon as I got the message, I asked my D.O.N. if I could leave early. Once I got approval, I ran out and am on the way home now." Juan said, worry tangling his gut. 

"Who are you?" Lindsay asked once the person came into the room. "Don't you remember me? My name is Eddie, Frederick was my brother." Eddie said calmly and without any hurry. "Weren't you in jail? Your trial is in a few days." Lindsay asked in bewilderment. "Yes, I was, but your dear friend's sister helped me break out." Eddie said, loving the realization and shock on Lindsay's face. Just then, Candace came into the room behind Eddie, when Lindsay saw her all of her hopes fell away. "Why?" Lindsay asked Candace, fighting the feeling of depression coming over her. "Because you're not good enough for my brother or our family." Candace said with pure disdain. When Eddie came to Lindsay with a medicine cup filled with liquid, she locked her mouth shut. Eddie just pried her mouth open and poured the liquid in, once it was in he held her jaw shut and stroked her throat to force her to swallow. "Don't bother fighting it, just go to sleep." Candace said before both she and Eddie left.

Eric was there waiting when Juan got home a few minutes after calling him for help. "Did you find her?" Juan asked Eric as soon as he reached him. "No, all we found was a needle that had some kind of sedative in it. I'm sending it to the lab for results." Eric said. “Is my sister here and unharmed? She was watching Lindsay until tomorrow morning after my shift." Juan asked in a panic, he was worried about both Candace and Lindsay. "No, and there is no sign of a struggle. Now let me help the other officers so we can put a plan in place." Eric said before walking towards the scene where officers were taking pictures.

"What do you want to do with Lindsay?" Candace asked Eddie once they had her out cold from the sedative. "Because of her, Freddie is dead; I want justice by killing her also." Eddie said furiously. "I honestly don't care what you do with Lindsay as long as she is out of my brother's life, but whatever you decide to do, do it fast before they find her." Candace said with determination. With that, Candace left the abandoned warehouse to play the worried sister of Lindsay.

"Did you try to reach Lindsay telepathically?" Eric asked Juan once he was done taking the crime scene pictures. "I tried on the way here, but all I felt was fear." Juan said, feeling his own fear from not knowing where she was. "Can you try again, man? Maybe something changed, and she can answer now." Eric asked Juan, hopefully. "I'm getting flashes of images Eric, it looks like an abandoned warehouse, but I'm still looking for an address." Juan told Eric, new excitement and resolve to fill him. Once Juan got the building number and name of the street, he gave it to Eric, and they were on the way. 

"Wake up!" Lindsay heard a male voice yell right after dumping a cold bucket of water on her. Memories began clicking back in place once she opened her eyes and saw her surroundings. "Please don't do this and let me go, I'm sorry about your brother but killing me won't bring him back." Lindsay said pleadingly. "Killing you might not bring Freddie back, but at least I'll have the pleasure and peace of watching justice be served." Eddie said matter of factly. "What are you going to do to me?" Lindsay asked, new fear building from seeing the way he was looking at her. "You'll see soon enough, just relax while I get everything ready." Eddie said with a little chuckle before leaving the room. "God, please help Juan find me fast, I don't know how much time I have left." Lindsay prayed before trying to send a telepathic message to Juan one last time.

Juan was waiting impatiently in Eric's police cruiser when he mentally heard Lindsay's voice calling to him. "Juan, this might be my last chance to contact you, can you hear me?" Lindsay's message was filled with a mixture of desperation and hope. "I'm here, and I can hear you, honey. Do you know where you are?” Juan asked soothingly. "No, I don't, all I know is that it is in an abandoned warehouse and that they painted the ambulances that they are using black." Lindsay said, defeated. "It's okay Lindsay, don't worry, I promise to find you no matter what." Juan said in the form of a vow. "Someone's coming!" Lindsay's telepathic message was filled with panic again. "It's okay, I promise to be there as soon as I can. I'm going to break the connection so that I can concentrate, but please know that I love you." Juan mentally sent out the last message with as much calmness as he could muster before disconnecting and refocusing on the most critical rescue mission he ever had as a vampire.

"Don't bother trying to pretend you're sleeping because I can tell." Eddie said calmly and with what seemed to be leashed fury. When Lindsay didn't open her eyes, he left but returned a few seconds later with a bucket of cold water. Lindsay felt when Eddie dumped the water on her but forced herself not to react and to keep the ventilator steady. Okay then, if you want to play it like that, I'll be back. Just know that my patience is running out, and you wouldn't like me when I'm upset." Eddie warned before walking out to get some food for lunch before starting in on Lindsay.

Lindsay was terrified of not knowing what was going to happen but refused to give Eddie the pleasure of seeing her fear. Since she didn't want him to see that she was awake, Lindsay purposely shivered before Eddie came in to warm herself up. Lindsay felt that a mucous plug was forming and knew that it was only a matter of time before she was in trouble. "Juan, please hurry, I'm running out of time." Lindsay silently pleaded.

Juan, Eric, and what seemed to be the whole Lowell County police force finally arrived at the warehouse where Lindsay hopefully was. "Stay here and out of trouble, don't make me regret bringing you." Eric said to Juan firmly. "But Lindsay might be in there." Juan complained, worry overwhelming him. "I understand, but this is police business; if you do anything to impede this case, I will arrest you." Eric warned. "Fine, but once it's clear, I will come in." Juan agreed reluctantly.

The door to Lindsay's prison banged open when she opened her eyes from praying she saw that it was Eddie. "Are you ready to have some fun?" Eddie asked. "What are you going to do?" Lindsay asked, but as soon as she did, she realized it was a stupid question when he was removing his pants. "I might as well satisfy myself before I end you," Eddie said, anticipation and pleasure already growing inside of him. "No, please don't do this!" Lindsay pleaded while trying to use the little strength she had to get him off. Eddie saw Lindsay begin to tremble uncontrollably, so he immediately was on top of her to pin her body in place while attempting to remove her clothes. "Help!" Lindsay managed to scream out with the next ventilator breath before Eddie clamped his hand over her mouth to silence her and went deep inside her.

"I'm sorry, but Lindsay isn't here, man." Eric told Juan with a feeling of helplessness for his friend. "That can't be, this is the address that I saw in one of her telepathic messages to me." Juan said, feeling disappointment wash over him. "We looked everywhere Juan, there's no sign of Lindsay or whoever has her." Eric said. "Can you try contacting Lindsay?" Eric asked Juan. "Lindsay, are you there?" Juan asked, after a few minutes of no response, he sent the same message to Candace. "Yes, Juan, I'm on the way to you." Candace said. As soon as Juan received the news, he told Eric, and they both decided to wait for her to arrive, hopefully with Lindsay. 

Lindsay tried to lose herself in her thoughts so that she didn't feel what Eddie was doing to her. "God, please let this go by fast, it hurts." Lindsay prayed, feeling intense pain since she was a virgin before this. "Don't worry, I'm here." Lindsay heard Juan say clearly in her mind. "You found me?" Lindsay asked Juan telepathically, feeling relief and gratitude for the Santiago family wash over her. "Yes, we're right outside, we're just waiting for backup baby." Juan said. "Where's Candace? Lindsay asked with alarm. "She's here, she wanted to be sure that you were okay." Lindsay felt the reassuring feeling that Juan was trying to send her, but it wasn't working. "No, she's the one that helped Eddie abduct me again." Lindsay told Juan urgently before the connection was broken.

Juan was so happy and relieved to finally locate Lindsay, but the news that his own sister betrayed him hurt. Not being able to wait to find out if it was true or not, he went to confront her. "Did you cause Lindsay's abduction?" Juan asked Candace furiously when he found her talking to the rest of their family. "No, I didn't, why would I hurt you like that?" Candace asked, defensively. "Lindsay just told me you did, I don't think she would lie about this!" Juan said calmly, even though he was losing his temper. "Lindsay betrayed us recently, why believe her over me?" Candace asked. Juan entered Candace's mind without her knowledge or permission, and instantly saw her betrayal and felt her guilt. "Candace did plan this, I saw everything play out. She broke out Eddie Rodríguez and drugged Lindsay." Juan told his family with despair. "I'm done with you, you are not welcome at my house anymore, and you definitely will not be watching Candace anymore." Juan told Candace coldly before walking away, he didn't want to do something to her in anger that he would regret.

Once Eddie came out of Lindsay and brought his pants back up, he felt better. Lindsay knew that Juan was nearby, so she didn't panic much when she saw Eddie coming closer to her, wheeling a tray of tools behind him. "What are those things for?" Lindsay asked, getting more apprehensive by the moment. "These are tools that Freddie and I used whenever we needed information from people and brought them here. Now, unfortunately, I won't have my assistant here, thanks to you, but don't worry, we can still have some fun." Eddie said with sick excitement. Lindsay saw that on the table were different types of clamps, a vice to keep your head immobilized, scissors, and a knife. Lindsay managed one loud scream before her underwear was shoved into her mouth and taped to muffle her screams. "Now now don't do that; I was planning to let you die quick, but since that would only give me some satisfaction, I decided to torture you and see how long you last. Don't disappoint me." Eddie said with a child-like enthusiasm before putting the vice on her head and making it as tight as possible.

"FBI, freeze, and hands in the air!" Lindsay heard an officer yell, but couldn't find enough relief in her since her head was throbbing from the pain of the vice on her head. Lindsay heard gunshots and saw Eddie twitch before collapsing to the floor, Juan was with her the next instant. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Juan asked Lindsay, surprised that he felt tears and emotion after 100 years of not feeling anything. "I'm fine, Juan, my head just hurts." "You're going to the hospital." Juan said in a tone that brooked no argument. "No, please, Juan, I hate hospitals since that day that my life changed." Lindsay pleaded with tears in her eyes. "You're going because I need to make sure that you're alright." Juan said before taking her to the ambulance without any other arguments.

"Hey, sweetie, how are you feeling?" Juan asked once he returned to Lindsay's hospital room from dealing with his sister. "I'm okay, after x-rays and tests they cleared me to go home today." Lindsay said with relief, she was ready to get out of here and away from memories. "I'm glad to hear that, but I need you to stay one more night." Juan said after kissing her on the forehead. "No, I need to get out of here." Lindsay said stubbornly. "It's just for one more night, I need to finish a few more details regarding my family." He said as soothingly as possible before mentally beginning to encourage her to sleep. "No, I'm not ready to sleep yet." Lindsay said while fighting to keep her eyes open. "Shhhh, just go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." Juan said in that calm velvety voice that Lindsay liked so much before finally going under. After waiting a few minutes to make sure that she was asleep, Juan slipped out of Lindsay's room to attend Candace's execution.

The next morning when Juan came to the hospital to pick up Lindsay, he noticed that she looked like she was in pain. "What's wrong?" Juan asked in concern. "Nothing, my head just hurts more than it did yesterday." Lindsay admitted grudgingly. "Yes?" A nurse asked when Juan pressed the call button, ignoring Lindsay's pleading look. "The pain in Lindsay's head increased from yesterday, can someone please come to check on her?" Juan asked, never taking his eyes from hers. "Of course, I'll send her nurse right in." The voice in the speaker chirped. 

"Good morning Ms. Sanchez, I hear that you have some pain this morning." Lindsay's nurse said bubbly when she came in a few minutes later. "Yes, it's on the back of my head." Lindsay said, feeling worse by the minute. "Okay, let's have a look." The nurse said before going behind her. Juan felt Lindsay's fear and simply locked steady eyes on hers and held her hand while the nurse did her examination.

"Do you feel dizziness or nausea?" The nurse asked Lindsay. "Yes, there is." Lindsay said, on the verge of tears from the amount of pain she was feeling. "I'll be right outside." Juan told Lindsay before leaving the hospital room when the nurse signaled him to step out with her. "What is it?" Juan asked the nurse urgently as soon as they got far enough to be out of Lindsay's earshot. "I'm gonna have an on-call doctor come in as soon as possible to examine her himself, but it looks like a severe concussion. He should be in with you guys soon." The nurse said before going to the nurses' station to paige the doctor on call tonight.

"Hello Ms. Sanchez and Mr. Santiago, my name is Dr. McGuire, how are you both doing this morning?" The doctor asked while putting on gloves. "Fine, thank you." Both Lindsay and Juan said in unison. "That's good, now the nurse said that the pain on your head increased, on a scale from 1-10 can you tell me how bad it is when I touch it?" Dr. McGuire asked Lindsay. “I don’t know but probably a 10." Lindsay said with a voice that held unshed tears of pain. "Okay. Mr. Santiago, can I speak to you for a moment?" The doctor asked as he was removing his gloves and taking notes. "Of course, I'll be right back, Lindsay." Juan said before both Juan, and the doctor walked out.

"I believe that Lindsay has a concussion, but I am going to order an MRI just to be sure." Dr. McGuire said once they were outside of Lindsay's room. "Will she be alright?" Juan asked, fear for Lindsay's health growing stronger by the minute. “She should be just fine, but I won’t know for sure until the MRI results are back.” Dr. McGuire said. "Okay, thank you doctor." Juan said, knowing that Lindsay may be petrified of the procedure once she finds out what is about to happen. "Not a problem, someone will be in shortly to take her down to radiology." Dr. McGuire said. "Excuse me, doctor, is it possible for you to order a sedative for Lindsay so she can sleep during the MRI?" Juan asked as an afterthought just before the doctor turned the corner. "Sure thing, I will have a nurse inject it into her IV about fifteen minutes before someone from the radiology department comes to take her down." Dr. McGuire said before going to the nurses' station to put both of the orders in. 

"What did the doctor want?" Lindsay asked Juan as soon as he came back into the room. "Nothing, he was just telling me that someone will be in soon to give you something to help you sleep." Juan said. He knew that he should tell her what was happening, but didn't want her scared unnecessarily. Lindsay felt like Juan was hiding something, but decided to let it slide and to trust him. "Hello, I'm here to give you something to sleep." The nurse said when she came in a few minutes later. "Thank you." Juan said as he was moving out of the way to make room for her. "Not a problem, someone will be here shortly to take her down for the MRI." The nurse said as she was walking out of the room. "Why didn't you tell me about the MRI when I asked?" Lindsay asked, she meant for it to sound firm and annoyed, but since she was feeling sleepy, it came out mumbled. "I'm sorry, but I didn't want to frighten you until I absolutely had to, just sleep and don't fight it. I'll stay with you until they come to take you, and I'll be back as soon as I can." Juan said soothingly. Lindsay saw two men in scrubs coming in but didn't have time to feel fear before her world went black. "That's a good girl, don't worry, you're in good hands." Juan said before kissing her on the forehead and walking out.

Juan arrived back at the hospital just as they were wheeling Lindsay back into her room. "How did she do?" Juan asked the transport team once they secured the hospital bed. "Ms. Sanchez did just fine, the doctor will be in soon to read the results." One of the transporters said before they both left the room. "Alright, thank you." Juan said before turning his full attention to Lindsay and waiting until she woke up.


End file.
